


Surprise

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Background Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale in Lingerie, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Surprises, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha Stiles x Beta Derek - praise & lingerieDerek has a surprise for his Alpha, and Stiles knows just how to reward him for it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Surprise

Sometimes Stiles wondered how the hell he got to be here. How the hell did he get to be not only a werewolf but an alpha of all things? A series of unfortunate events really, first there was Scott getting bitten, then Derek becoming alpha, Derek giving up the alpha spark to save Cora. Stiles almost dying at the hands of a hunter, Scott biting him, and then Stiles, in a fight, killing an alpha. Saving his pack, saving his mate, he ended up as an alpha himself. 

Dominoes, that's how it happened, knocked down, one after the other. 

He was happy now, even if sometimes Scott and he clashed with them both being alphas, for the most part, everything went just fine. Stiles had his pack, Scott has his, and they worked together, everyone went well. Stiles was happy that they could protect their home, their packs.

Not to mention, especially happy to be celebrating his third anniversary with his mate, which was today, which they were going to be doing tonight. First however had been getting through damn work, which was painful, so painful. All he'd wanted to do all day was be wrapped up with Derek in their bed, and literally nothing else! Instead, he had to be a reasonable adult and alpha, how frustrating!

As he got home, he was assaulted in the most wonderful way, breathing in, the smell of dinner cooking was sublime. Derek's cooking was to die for, and the exact reason why Scott was always willing to agree to joint pack meetings at their packhouse rather than his if there wasn't a specific reason otherwise! Loosening his tie, and making his way to the kitchen, smiling as he stepped up behind where Derek was working, not surprised in the least that Derek knew he was there. Smacking Stiles hand before he reached around to dip his finger into the melted chocolate he was mixing which no doubt was something to do with dessert.

"Nope, go upstairs and shower, I've got a surprise for you, _after_ dinner."

Making a bit of a disgruntled noise, but knowing better than to argue with Derek and dinner. No one argued with Derek when it came to food, because if you did, you didn't get to eat, and tonight, tonight was special. Kissing the mate mark on the side of Derek's neck quickly, and enjoying the shiver down his spine before he stepped back, turning to do as he was told. He could wait, and now Derek had him intrigued about the surprise. They'd already exchanged presents this morning, mostly because Stiles was far too jittery to wait all day, so that wasn't his surprise.

Of course, now that he knew Derek had a surprise for him, he was even more jittery waiting, which he had no doubt was exactly why he had told him that, sneaky bastard. Good thing Stiles loved him more than anything, otherwise he'd boot his ass six ways to Sunday teasing him like this! Still, Stiles had gone up, showered, changed into far more comfortable clothes, they'd sat, had dinner, talking, laughing, enjoying their time together, and ignoring the way Stiles' knee bounced under the table, needing to know his surprise. By the end of dinner, he almost had seemed to relax, almost.

Filling the dishwasher, washing the rest, Stiles didn't say a thing, he didn't, not even through the chocolate dipped fruit they had for dessert, very romantic Derek, very, it was! 

The bastard was drawing this out, that grin was beyond amused that Stiles was on the verge of bursting with wanting to ask, but also not wanting to rush Derek, not wanting to rush all this wonderful dinner that he'd made for them.

Once the final pot was put away after Stiles had dried it, he wasn't allowed to be the one to wash dishes anymore, he played with the bubbles and they got everywhere. He was only allowed in Derek's kitchen as long as he behaved. Still, the last pot was put away, and Stiles was rubbing his hands down his jeans along his thighs as he looked over to Derek,

"Like a little kid aren't you?"

Fuck that grin,

"Dammit Derek, you know how I get with surprises!"

Oh, oh he knew, which was why he'd kept it to himself, till tonight. Pulling Stiles towards him, into a kiss that was so sweet compared to the fact his mate was all kinds of jittering energy right now.

"Let's go upstairs."

To their room. 

Inside their room, the kisses between them were long, and slow, clothes were coming off of them both slowly. Now he had Stiles distracted from his promised surprise, which was an irony considering he was just about to discover it. His mate standing there in his boxers, he was undoing Derek's jeans only to slide his hands in so he could cup Derek's ass only to pause when his fingers didn't brush against boxers, they brushed against something a lot more delicate, a lot more, lacy.

The curious sound coming from Stiles had Derek smiling a little shyly against his lips as the younger man pulled back slightly to look to him. Pushing his jeans carefully from his hips now, exposing the lacy pink panties he'd been wearing as he thought of Stiles all day, the front was starting to strain with his erection starting to grow with each touch from Stiles, each kiss, each sound.

"Ohhh."

That, pleased, that delighted sound at the sight of the lacy panties was like a zing through Derek's system, causing his cock to twitch visibly in the fabric. Licking his lips slightly, waiting as Stiles got a good look at him before the alpha lifted his head so his eyes could meet Derek's once more, his smile soft even if the look in his eyes was so very heated at the sigh of Derek like this,

"Finish undressing baby and lay on the bed, I wanna see all of you."

Derek did, pushing his jeans the rest of the way from his body, leaving only the sexy underwear on display on his skin as he shifted on the bed to lay back. He'd chosen pink for a reason, not because it was girly, he was well aware of Stiles' opinions on gender norms, and that was exactly why he chose it. A century ago or so, pink was a boys colour, and after certain rants, while Stiles was in school, Derek didn't think he'd ever forgotten it. 

Stiles joined him on the bed, his body now completely stark naked, nothing but that frilly lace between them as his mate knelt to the side of him, one of his hands running down his side.

"God's Derek, you look so beautiful like this, so damn fucking gorgeous."

If there was one thing Stiles never called him, it was HOT. Everyone called him hot, going on about how hot he was, always, and Stiles, well, he was better than that. Making sure Derek knew it too, that he was better than just the hot piece of ass walking down the street.

No matter how many times he heard it though, no matter how many times Stiles told him, he couldn't stop the flush of warmth to his skin when he did.

"Oh yes Der, so pretty, so pretty and all mine."

His hand was moving to cup his dick through the lace now, the material straining more by the second, his precum leaking and causing a damp smear on the lace before Stiles' shifted him til the head peeked out the top of the undergarment. Leaning over him, Stiles licked at the head and Derek whimpered as he watched enrapt by the sight,

"You even sound so pretty Der, I love the sounds you make, can't you make me some more my gorgeous mate?"

Squeezing him slightly through the material made Derek whimper this time, biting his lip, his head turned as if to hide the way his cheeks flushed so deeply as Stiles kept talking. Reaching up the alpha turned his chin back to make his mate look to him,

"No no, I wanna see you baby, all of you, you're so perfect."

Hands running down his body as he shifted over to kneel between Derek's knees as he propped up his legs, feet planting on the be to hold himself open. Reaching for the lube, Stiles didn't even take the underwear off, why should he when he instead moved the lacy material to the side and circled a lubed ringer around Derek's rim. One finger slipped into him, and before long, two, and three, Derek whimpered so beautifully as he added a fourth, his ass so tight around them,

"Oh fuck, look at you, taking my fingers so wonderfully baby."

Another keening whimper came from Derek, not only from his fingers, but the words that were washing over him as Stiles took him apart with just his fingers, but, it wasn't was Derek wanted,

"More, please, alpha, please, fuck me."

Smiling, that was what Stiles wanted to hear, to hear him ask for it, and this time, he hadn't even prompted it, Derek really was so perfect tonight! Slipping his fingers from him, he rubbed lube along his cock along with the precum that had steadily been dribbling as he watched Derek take his fingers.

Lining himself up to Derek, a press of his hips, and he slid in so wonderfully, slowly inching until he bottomed out and his balls were right against Derek's ass. 

"Fuck, yes, gods Derek, so perfect for me."

That flush to his cheeks as he bit his lip made him even more so. Stiles was going to take him completely apart, as many times as he needed to, Derek was perfect, perfect for him, and no one was ever going to tell him any different.


End file.
